


Heavy Petting

by MelfinaLupin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Consensual, F/M, Heavy Petting, Language, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelfinaLupin/pseuds/MelfinaLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro was going to die if Pidge’s father found out what they were doing in the small, dark cabin aboard the castleship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Petting

Heavy Petting

_Sam Holt, your daughter is going to ravish me and I don’t have the willpower to say no. Please forgive me._

Shiro was going to die if Pidge’s father found out what they were doing in the small, dark cabin aboard the castleship. Then Matt would light his corpse on fire. The two would dutifully proclaim their innocence when the police would ask them about his sudden disappearance and no one would bat on eye. A scientist and his equally brilliant son murderers? Not likely.

Shiro stared up at Pidge, his face a mask of silent surprise. He was stiff as a board beneath her but still his hands found a way to her bare thigh. Traitors. She was warm and soft, undeniably feminine in her green tank top and cotton shorts. Most people assumed she was stunted boy when with her formless civilian clothes and cropped hair, but stripped down to nearly her skivvies, it was evident she had the curves and cleavage of any 18-year-old girl.

Her shirt had gotten a disheveled turning the tussle, giving him an unobstructed view of her chest. He didn’t want to think about how low her shirt’s neckline was or how he could tell she had forgone a bra for the night.

She was as light as a feather was she straddled his hips. The warmth between her legs seeped into his lap, promptly reminding Shiro that only thin layers of clothing kept their bodies separated.

_Don’t get a boner. Lay still and don’t get a boner._

Shiro gulp even though his mouth bone dry. She had the audacity to flaunt her toothy grin, thoroughly enjoying her teasing. She wiggled her hips a little, literally trying to get a rise from him. His hands pressed into her legs. Not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to tell her he wasn’t playing around.

He didn’t want to be the the voice of reason here, to put a damper on the intoxicating mood, but he still felt it was his duty to say, “I don’t think this is a good idea.”

His weak voice left them both unconvinced.

Shiro had slipped into her room earlier because she’d found movie buried within files of in her laptop. It was a comedy, a really stupid one that everyone else passed on except for him. He hadn’t seen a movie in years. He reasoned he could sit through a bad two hour movie if it meant forgetting about reality for a while.

It was as stupid as Lance warned him it would be, but the lame jokes and bad acting of the B-listed movie had both Shiro and Pidge roaring with laughter until tears stung their eyes. It was a nice break. A pillow fight broke out between the two pilots. He forgot who the instigator was. Maybe it was Pidge because it was late and he was yawning which annoyed the night owl. The bed was their battlefield. They laughed between soft hits of the pillows, and then he was kissing her, fervently, as if he’d been waiting his entire life to do it.

He couldn’t stop kissing her. The diffidence she displayed was a ruse. The tip of his tongue pressed against her moist lips, eager for more contact, but she didn’t allow him access of first. Her kisses were frustratingly chaste. Her lips were soft against his. Her little sighs drove him wild. When she finally parted her lips, he hauled her tight up against him. As if on autopilot he rolled his hips, grinding their bodies together between her thighs. He liked the soft excited noises she made in the back of her throat and how her legs tightened around his waist, anchoring his body to hers. She rubbed her body against his groin, and he liked that even better.

Desperate for more of her, his hands slipped under her shirt, roaming the length of her back and then the front where he could palm both of her peach-sized breasts. Her nipples stiffened and he couldn’t stop himself from pinching them, imagining how the fleshy nubs would feel caught between his teeth.

Her head fell back, a breathless moan tumbling from her lips. She pulled at his hair. It hurt but he deserved it after being so rough. She liked when he played with her nipples. When he was rough it got her off. Quickly.

He came to his senses, abruptly. It was like a splash of ice cold water in his face. They were going too fast.

Sure they had kissed before and got off with a little dry humping. They were two lonely pilots out in space and they were tired of being sad, but they knew when enough was enough. They knew there was a line that shouldn’t be crossed. A little mutual comforting between the two of them was nice way to relieve stress, but now it only frustrated him.

He yanked his hands out from her thin shirt. “W-wait, Pidge.”

The atmosphere was electric. His heart was pounding so hard that it was making him dizzy. His cock strained against his pants, uncomfortably and hard inside the confines of the tight fabric, and he could only think how much he wanted her.

“Come on, Shiro,” she teased. “It’s not like we’ve never done this before.”

“I know. I don’t want you to think I’m doing this because…”

“Because what?” Suddenly there was a challenge, a steely challenge, in her eyes that told him he better chose his words wisely.

 “Because you’re the only girl on board.”

That was how Shiro landed on his back with Pidge glaring down at him as if he’d insulted her intelligence. He felt like a dick. She wasn’t dumb. She wouldn’t let herself be played into someone else’s hands. If she wanted something, she was the kind of girl to go to any length to get it. Right now she wanted him.

“That came out wrong.”

Her lips pinched together. There was no way she was going to let him off easy. “Yes,” she commented. Her tone was dangerously stern. “Yes it did.”

“I’m sorry.” It didn’t come out as contrite as he felt. Not when he was still thinking about how she had felt in his hands or how much he loved having her weight on top of his groin. He swallowed hard.

It really sucked being the ‘good guy’ because right now he didn’t want to be one. Right now he wanted to get them nice and naked and see how much he could make her moan. His dick twitched at the thought. Pidge tossed him a coy smile, her cheeks flushed with identical rosy circles.

_Shit. Shit. Shit!!_

“I still don’t think this is a good idea,” he stubbornly murmured.

“Are you just saying that because you feel you _have_ to say that?”

His fingers tapped against her thighs. _Goddamn it._ Good guy weren’t sexually frustrated 21-year-olds. Good guys didn’t sleep with their superior’s daughter. His felt like it was on fire as he admitted, “Yeah.”

Now he definitely felt like a dick. Pidge was going to think he was just another horny dude and be disgusted.

“I think it’s a great idea,” she said, smiling wickedly. She ran her hands down his chest to his waist in one slow, smooth stroke. Her touch was greedy as if she couldn’t get enough of feeling his body through the tight fabric of his vest. His body burned. He wished she would do that again.

“Pidge, are you sure?”

“Come on, I know what I’m doing. Living with a bunch of horny boys for a year taught me a thing or two.”

Shiro gulped. He could imagine. He knew first-hand how young boys could be when it came to sex. It was like a pissing contest for them. _She sucked you off? So what? I’ve been banging so-and-so. She’s a total slut for the D._

She scooted down his long frame and reached for the fly of his pants. He focused on her face, unable to watch despite how much he wanted to look, and licked his lips nervously. Nothing intimidated Pidge. Spurred on my youthful lust and possibly by a little scientific curiosity, she unzipped his pants and gently fished his cock out from his underwear.

He clinched his teeth when he felt her slender fingers encircle his length. His eyes fluttered shut. He forgot how good it felt when someone else touched him.

“It really is different in person,” she murmured in surprise. He knew he was bigger than most guys, but as her tiny hands held him, he felt gigantic. Fuck, this wasn’t good for his ego.

She worked him slowly at first, from stem to stern, giving him time stiffen from her touch. His hands fisted the wrinkled sheets. He didn’t want to tell her that faster and harder was preferable. He didn’t want to be that type of lover and end her fun, so he let her set her own pace.

“The head’s sensitive, right?” Before he could respond, her thumb gently circled tip, then fingering the sensitive slit. Shiro couldn’t swallow his moan fast enough.

“That must’ve felt good. Do you want me to do that again?”

“…God, yes…”

Pidge, rosy-cheeked, beamed as she jerked him off. Her hands got bold and soon she was stroking him harder between rubbing his head firmly in her palm. The dim light of her laptop’s screen gave off enough light for him to watch her tiny hands move along his cock. The fire grew low and deep in his belly. She quickened the pace, no doubt paying attention to his heavy breathing. He couldn’t keep his hips still. She tightened her grip and let him fuck the circle she’d made by pinching her thumb and fingers together.

His head dropped back, eyes shut, as he bucked, feverish for release. He felt the heat of her tongue before she let the tip of his cock push passed her lips. She wasn’t shy about sucking him off. She sucked the tip hard, her tongue quickly rubbing the soft underside, her hands still running up and down the length of him.

The white-hot pleasure spearing his body made his see stars. His legs twitched, his body bucked, ramming his cock deep inside her hot mouth. He should have been mortified when she gagged, but he wasn’t. “Ah, fuck, Pidge…”

A few more moments and he would have come. Hard. But he wasn’t that type of lover either.

He pivoted them roughly. She was on her back, gaping up with her large, excited doe eyes. He looming over her, all taunted muscles and quivering nerves, his hands gripping her narrow hips. Her legs were splayed wide. For a moment he thought about throwing caution to the wind and fucking her then and there. By the way Pidge’s legs restless massaged his hips, she was hoping the same thing.

“My turn,” he breathed.

She grinned behind a fist, eager and shy at the same time. Arousal flushed her skin. Her swollen lips were shinny and sleek with saliva and precum. He didn’t think it was possible to more turned on, but apparently he was wrong.

Shiro ran his left hand up her legs, loving the feeling over her skin against the calloused palms of his hands. Beneath the thin layer of softness were slender muscles, toned and hardened over the year of grueling exercise at the garrison. His hands slide down the meat of her inner thigh. It jerked away from him. He grinned.

“Ticklish?”

“A little,” she admitted shyly.

He got a couple of girlish giggles as he trailed his fingertips across her thigh again. He leaned forward, caught her mouth in a teasing kiss to slow things down before he slipped his hand insider her underwear. He was embarrassed, almost mortified, about how rusty  he felt. It’d been more than a year since he last touched a woman this intimately. She was more than ready for him. The slick wetness against his fingertips made him incredibly smug. Pidge humming happily with Shiro’s slow, lazy strokes against her pussy.

There wasn’t enough room for him to maneuver much. Removing his hand he tugged the wet strip of cotton aside and continued to pleasure her. She easily, readily, accepted a finger. She moaned told him she really enjoyed it when a second finger was added. Her hips rolled fluidly. He fucked her like that, thrusting his thick finger in and out of her tight pussy, getting her nice and hot, before thumbing her clit.

“Shiro,” she whined softly, her orgasm just around the corner, “I’m getting close! Don’t stop!”

He didn’t. He doubled his efforts, rubbing her swollen clit faster and forcing her to climax abruptly. Her breathless moans filled the small cabin. They were music to his ears. His neglected cock bobbed against his stomach, wanted nothing more than to be buried inside her to the hilt. She clamped down tightly around his fingers, holding him still as she rode out of orgasm. Over and over, his fingers plunged into her pussy. Her back arched off the bed, her thighs spread wider. He could tell she was getting close again so he picked up the speed. A second orgasm was quickly coaxed out before she could even catch her breath from the first.

She fell against the bed, winded and flushed from arousal. “Oh, fuck me.” He didn’t think she meant that literally. “That wasn’t fair, Shiro.” She was a boneless mess beneath him, high and blissful from orgasm.

“We’re not done yet.” He place one of her hands on his cock. “Finish me off.”

“Yes, sir.” Her first tightened around him, gave him friction her needed to get himself off. Seeing her come had made him so horny. Her mouth quickly followed. He might have gotten a little rough as he fucked her mouth, imaging it was her pussy that swallowed him up so easily. He buried his hands in her soft hair, holding her still, until the fire burning low in his belly finally exploded. He finished with a stuttered moan, hips bucking wildly, ramming his cock deeper inside.

This orgasm was quick to overtake, but just as quick to recede. He carefully pulled his softening cock from her mouth. They fell back against the mattress. Shiro’s mind reeled from his orgasm as silence returned to the room. His heart pounded a mile a minute in his chest. Pidge was sprawled out beside him, dreamy from the same blissful oblivion.

“We really need to get some condoms,” Pidge blurted out when the haze cleared. That wasn’t the rosy sentiment most girls tended to gush after sex, but it made him laugh, a low lazy rumble from the bottom of his belly. That truly was a Pidge thing to say.

She threw herself onto her side, using her arms as a pillow. He wished she’d get close enough to cuddle but he could feel her warmth against him. She was as hot as a furnace. Better let her cool down a little. “Say, Shiro, do you wanna stay for a while more, Shiro?”

It was cute how shy she’d gotten. He tossed her a sleepy, lopsided grin, and caressed her cheek. “Definitely.”


End file.
